


Boy's Night

by quantumoddity



Series: Widomauk Modern AU [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Tenderness, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Molly has been out at his cast party and comes home drunk, cuteness ensues
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widomauk Modern AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121760
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Boy's Night

Caleb hit the sofa hard, disturbing Frumpkin where he was curled up in a tight, dappled little bagel shape. The cat that wasn’t a cat opened one yellow eye and stared at him reproachfully. 

“Sorry,” Caleb splayed out and gazed at him upside down, “Didn’t see you there.”

Frumpkin clearly didn’t find that a satisfactory excuse, burrowing back down into the cushion he always claimed for a bed. It was one of Molly’s, in what caleb’s husband insisted was a deliberate and malicious move to get burnt ginger coloured hairs all over his possessions. 

Caleb chuckled and reached out to trace a fingertip along the little pink seashell of his familiar’s left ear, “Don’t be grumpy. This is our boys night!” 

That was his official name for this evening, with Mollymauk out at the cast party for the show that had just wrapped up down at the community theatre he worked for. Trinket and Una were back asleep after their first late feed, curled up in their cots, as sweet as little angels who’d been screaming their heads off for milk just half an hour before. 

His announcement didn’t get any kind of reaction from his cat. Fortunately, as Caleb’s plans for their big boys night had involved reading quietly on the couch, this was ideal. He had a large mug of tea already hovering patiently above his head, static even when he’d thrown himself down. He had the book he’d carefully selected already waiting on the arm of the sofa, one he’d been meaning to get to for a while but hadn’t lost interest in during that time. And, most importantly, he had the baby monitor on the bookcase just to the left of where he sat, well within earshot, and his phone in his pocket where he couldn’t miss if it rang. 

One to keep a close watch on his two children. The other to keep tabs on his husband. He wasn’t sure which one exhausted him more. 

He settled into his book, keeping the steaming mug hovering somewhere within arms reach, whistling for Frumpkin to come padding over and wrap himself around his neck like a scarf. 

And then he didn’t move for the next two hours. 

Only when the front bell rang did he lift his eyes away from the page, blinking like a mole resurfacing from the earth. Frumpkin huffed at the interruption, slipping away as quick and smooth as silk. Caleb jumped up, eyes shifting to the clock as he went. Only eleven…

He opened the door, mentally disengaging the wards around the place as he did. Outside, taking up much of the doorway, was Yasha with something flung potato sack style over her shoulder that looked worryingly like his husband. 

“Oh dear…” Caleb hummed. 

“Yeah,” Yasha gave him a fondly exasperated look, “He had, I think, six cosmos in an hour? And then started crying because you weren’t at the party. Hid under the pool table with the bowl of cheetos.” 

“Caleb…” the plaintive wail came from somewhere around Yasha’s tailbone, “Caleb, they took my cheetos…”

Caleb had to smile, “Thanks Yasha. Sorry if it ruined your night…”

Yasha shook her head, the beads in her hair rattling as she set Molly carefully on the mat where he promptly slumped bonelessly against the wall, “Eh. I’d rather be with my girls too. Goodnight, Caleb.”

“Goodnight, Yasha,” he waved to her as she disappeared down the hallway, throwing him one of her own over her shoulder. 

“My cheetos, Caleb…” Molly mumbled, sparkling fabulously in silky looking bohemian style trousers and a spangly tied shirt, as he slumped drunkenly on the floor.

“I know, liebling, I heard,” Caleb smiled, helping him up, “Come inside and we can get you some more.”

Molly kept up his incoherent around the edges rambling as they made their messy way inside, stumbling and swaying, Caleb’s wiry muscles not enough to keep up with Molly’s drunkenness, “Missed you...missed you so much, what kind of shitty party doesn’t have my best boy there? Dumb...stupid party...invite my damn boyfriend…”

Caleb laughed quietly, having to steady him again as they navigated their way towards their bedroom, shushing him, “Liebling, our little ones are sleeping. And I’m sure the only reason they didn’t invite me was because, ah, I’m not actually in the cast?”

Molly suddenly bolted up, leaving Caleb suddenly gripping the front of his shirt to stop him hitting the wall and probably shattering a picture frame, “Oh the babies! Can I see the babies, I didn’t say goodnight?”

“You did before you left, remember?” Caleb bit his lip, knowing there was absolutely no way Molly could enter the nursery without causing a low grade Armageddon. They’d been trying so hard to get the two of them to sleep through the night and Molly could unintentionally ruin it. 

Molly’s excitement wilted, “Oh…I did?”

“You did,” Caleb nodded, soothingly, “You kissed Una’s ears the way she likes and you rubbed where Trinket’s horn buds itch and promised you’d see them tomorrow.”

That placated him a little, enough to let Caleb get him into their bedroom and sat on the bed, “There we go…right, let’s get you some pyjamas and some water…”

“My mouth tastes funny,” Molly announced, fiddling with one of the many chains that sat in equidistant loops on his chest like a map of orbits. 

“Like cosmos and Cheetos, I would imagine,” Caleb gave a sympathetic smile over his shoulder as he rifled through the drawers for some pyjamas of Molly’s that were for cosiness more than decoration. 

“Yeah…tastes like butt,” Molly mumbled, smacking his tongue off the roof of his mouth unhappily. 

“You’ve never complained about that taste before,” Caleb came back with some, kissing his forehead, “Put these on, Liebling, and I’ll go get you that water. That’ll fix it up.” 

Molly nodded, stroking the silky fabric happily, “Okay…”

Caleb gave him another kiss on the forehead before leaving, just because he’d missed him that evening. He went through to the kitchen, making sure to use one of the purple tinged champagne flutes that Molly always said made him feel fancy. They didn’t hold enough to chase away the hangover he’d be facing in the morning but they didn’t have any ten litre bottles on hand. This would have to do.

Frumpkin was back on his cushion when Caleb padded past. He paused a moment to scratch behind his ears, “Sorry boys night ended early.”

His familiar closed his eyes, leaning into his fingertips. He didn’t look too hard done by. 

Looking forward to a night with an overly cuddly tipsy Mollymauk, Caleb made his way back to the bedroom, nimbly avoiding the creaking floorboards along the way. His warm, contented thoughts came to a juddering halt when he went in and found nothing on the bed but an empty set of pyjamas. 

“Oh shit…” he cursed softly, dashing down the hall, heart sinking. Wherever Molly was, there was a high chance he was either in trouble or causing it. 

He didn’t have far to go before he saw the nursery door ajar, leaking a small puddle of moonlight onto the hallway carpet. Caleb winced for a split second before he realised…there was no crying. No sounds of unhappiness at all. 

Curious, he poked his head in the little gap, trying to stay quiet. Una slept soundly, a tiny green dot in the vastness of her blankets, ears folded over her face as if for protection. In the right hand cot, Trinket snored softly, clutching his tail between his fists like a comfort blanket.

And Molly, still in his finery, now glittering in the soft light like some kind of visiting angel, sat between them, cross-legged on the floor. Where before he’d been flailing, loose and careening like a poorly operated marionette, now he was curled up small, his voice a gentle whisper. 

Caleb caught him in mid sentence, “…and daddy missed you so much tonight, I know you were safe with papa but I promise, you can have two songs tomorrow night and two stories…”

He reached out, bracelets ringing softly, one hand wrapped around the bars of Una’s crib, one around Trinket’s. 

“You’re both so beautiful. You know your daddy loves you, right? I love you so much, my little babies, I don’t know what I’d do without you…” his voice broke suddenly, shuddering into silence. 

Caleb closed the distance between them with a few careful steps, gently slipping an arm around Molly’s shoulders and kissing between his horns. Molly looked up, for a moment worried he might be in trouble, but softened when he saw the love in Caleb’s eyes. Rubbing at the tear tracks on his cheeks, completing the destruction of his make up in the process, Molly followed him out of the nursery, practically stepping on the backs of his slippered feet so he didn’t have to be too far from him. 

As soon as the door was closed, Caleb kissed his husband deeply, devotedly. He was right, his mouth did taste disgusting. But it didn’t matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment, always makes my day!


End file.
